All Cried Out
by tvlover11
Summary: The fictional lost Degrassi episode. When Manny hears some gossip about her having a mustache, will she take action? Plus, Hazel suffers self esteem issues when her boyfriend of 1 year breaks up with her.
1. Gossip Hurts

All Cried Out-  
The lost Degrassi episode  
This episode takes place first season, between "Wannabe" and  
"Cabaret". This is purely a work of fiction, there is no lost episode. At  
least I don't think so. Anyways, I don't own or know anyone on Degrassi,  
but I sure wish I did!  
Chapter One  
Manny was at spirit squad practice with Paige, Hazel and the other girls.  
Paige: So, um, Manny? How about one of those famous cartwheel handstand  
things you do?  
Manny (shooting Paige a mild dirty look Watch Wannabe): Um, sure, I  
guess.  
Manny goes to one end and gets in motion, when she overhears two of the  
other girls talking:  
Girl 1: That 7th grade Manny girl thinks she's all that.  
Girl 2: I know. Oh my god, did you notice that she has a mustache?  
Girl 1: You know, now that I look at her...  
The girls start to giggle quietly.  
Suddenly, the look on Manny's face changes.  
Manny: Uh, actually, I'm feeling kind of sick. Sorry.  
She walks back to where she was before and unobtrusively touches her upper  
lip.  
Opening theme song  
Manny is at home in her bathroom, looking in her mirror the next morning.  
Manny (to herself): Do I really have a mustache?  
Manny's brother is overheard outside the bathroom: Well actually, I  
would've told you sooner...  
Manny quickly opens the door  
Manny: Shut up!  
She playfully smacks him in the arm.  
Her brother: What?! I have to get ready for school!  
Manny sighs.  
Manny: Sorry.  
She tries to get one last look in the mirror.  
Her brother: Get out (playfully).  
Manny: Fine.  
She walks out of the bathroom.  
Next scene is the gang (Emma, Manny, Toby and J.T.) walking to school.  
Emma: I thought last weeks episode was better. What did you think Manny?  
Manny continues walking, unaware of the discussion.  
Emma: Manny? Man-ny.  
Manny: Hmm. Huh? Oh yeah, sure, what you said.  
J.T.: She said that blue, gay aliens were invading the earth.  
Toby: Hey, you were gay about a month ago.  
J.T.: That was just for Liberty.  
Toby: Yeah well, you played the part pretty well.  
J.T.: Shut up.  
The boys carry on their own conversation.  
Emma: Manny, is something bothering you?  
Manny: Well, we can talk about anything, right?  
Emma: Yeah...  
Manny: Emma, do I have a mustache?  
Emma sounds doubtful: No, no.  
The boys try to hold their laughter, but are unsuccessful.  
Manny: Ugh! I knew it!  
Manny storms off ahead of them.  
Emma punches J.T. in the arm and gives Toby a dirty look.  
Emma: Manny! Wait!  
Well, that's all I've got. Please Review! 


	2. Friends Forever

Chapter 2  
Meanwhile in the Degrassi hallways...  
Hazel is opening her locker, when her boyfriend Jerome comes up behind her  
locker door. She closes her locker, and is mildly startled.  
Hazel: Hey Romeo. What's up?  
Jerome: Um Hazel, I think we need to talk.  
Hazel: Uh, sure.  
Next scene, Hazel and Paige are walking down the hallways. Hazel is crying.  
  
Paige: Hazel, please tell me what happened.  
Hazel: I'm sorry Paige, but I just cant right now.  
Paige sighs. Paige: Fine. Oh look (pointing), there's Jerome!  
She waves, Jerome sort of waves uncertainly then walks a little faster.  
Hazel takes a glance at him, starts to cry harder, then runs into the  
bathroom. Paige follows her. By the time Paige gets to the bathroom, Hazel  
is already in a stall. Ashley and Terri are also in the bathroom.  
Ashley: Hey Paige.  
Paige: Uh, hey guys.  
Terri, in a sort of whisper: What's wrong with Hazel?  
Hazel, yelling from the stall: I'm not deaf!  
Terri: Sorry.  
Hazel unlocks the stall and comes out.  
Hazel: Look. Jerome broke it off with me this morning before homeroom.  
Ashley: Hazel I'm so sorry.  
Hazel kind of smiles.  
Hazel: Thanks.  
Paige: Yeah that's a total tragedy, but why?  
Hazel blinks, as if holding back tears.  
Hazel: He said, he said that Heather Sinclair asked him out, and he'd  
rather go out with her than me.  
Terri: Hazel that's terrible.  
Hazel: I guess it's because Heather is more popular than me. And she's so  
much prettier than I am.  
Paige: Hun, Heather is not more popular than you, because I am so much more  
popular than her, which makes you more popular by association.  
Ashley rolls her eyes at Paige, then sighs.  
Ashley: Hazel, don't put yourself down like that. Heather is not prettier  
than you. You're gorgeous.  
Hazel: Thanks Ash.  
They hug. The bell rings.  
Terri: C'mon guys don't want to be late for Kwan.  
The scene changes to Emma and their gang in their first period Media  
Immersion class.  
Since Emma cant get Manny to talk to her, she tries to private message her.  
SparkleSpaz: Manny, I'm sorry. You DO NOT have a mustache.  
She turns around to check if Manny has received the message.  
Manny is working on her assignment, when a message pops up from  
SparkleSpaz. She reluctantly reads it, then replies.  
SmileyGurl: Yes I do. No need to try to make me feel better. I mean, look  
at you. You're dating Sean, super hottie.  
Emma gets the message, and is unsure of how to reply to it. Finally, she  
types.  
SparkleSpaz: Manny, cmon. You know I didn't mean it. Heck, I didn't even  
say it!  
Suddenly, Mr. Simpson looks up from his desk.  
Mr. Simpson: Manny, Emma, I can always tell when you're messaging each  
other instead of doing classwork.  
Manny and Emma: Sorry Mr. Simpson.  
The girls turn around to look at each other and smile.  
Chapter 3 coming soon. 


End file.
